Does It Still Stand? : One Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe thinks about a promise he made to a little brown haired girl.'


_**~ Does It Still Stand~**_

* * *

He laid there blankly, his violet eyes trwinkling as he stared slightly at the roof. The thatched roof with the wood seemed beauitful in the night, and then he looked out the door all he saw was the way it slid open and showed off the moon.

This was the last night he'd see the moon at the shrine.

Tomoe breathed out gently, letting his mind wander a bit as he laid there, His arms felt weak with fatique and for once in all his life his stomach actually growled. He bit his lip and shivered from all this new experiences but gently shoved them to the side as he looked at the oak colored roof.

The one that he had been staring at since he was younger.'

It was streaked slightly like any wood, and he stared at it many times thinking about things that happened in the past; But now. All that he could think of was a brown haired girl staring slightly at him, Her eyes were wide and they seemed to take his breath away,

' _Does our promise still stand?_ ' She questioned him out of nowhere and Tomoe felt a michievius but soft smile pull at his silky lips. He stared and chuckled ever so slightly,

" _Of course it does..'_

He paused but smiled gently and covered his eyes with hand, keeping himself rested but happy at the same time as he thought back to her innocence and the way that; even though they fought they got along.

It started out small and through all that time he slowly warmed up to her; if only he had known that it wasn't just warmth he felt but something intirly different, it was him.. and her in every way possible; falling in love.'

The way she smiled lit up his day and as he thought it through it was a wonderful time in his life that he would never forget, ( Even though she did pull him out of a tree and force him to be her slave for a short time. )

Tomoe's eyes glinted slightly and he smiled as he remembered her quick temper and the way he had to scream at her from time to time; he had to admit his temper go the best of him as well, espeically when he realized his feelings for her.

He had snapped so quickly and he didn't mean to in the slightest; it just poured out of him worse and worse.. but the way he started to calm down became unheard of for him as well; And after all of that he couldn't help but fall in love.

He thought that would be his downfall, falling for a human and thinking it would all be alright, but despite it all... He had fallen n love, not just at the shrine and with her being his god; No, He fell in love with her five hundred years ago and he knew deep down that even if time seperated them;

He'd never stop loving her.'

Tomoe smiled softly and let his soft white hair fan about him, his fingers slightly played with a silver band in his hand and he twindled t back and forth between his thumb and middle finger. He paused but smiled softly as he clamped his hand over the metal ring...

The sign of forever, before gently slipping it on and then looking over to his side. His eyes softened as he saw the brown haired girl, softly sleeping and with her hair in tangles beyond compare. She still kicked in her sleep but he didn't mind as he watched her chest rise and fall.'

He smiled gently but then softly sighed out, not feeling fatique going through his own body; t was late and even though he used to stay up VERY late himself; he had to come to some ralization; The gods did turn him into a human for her sake... and he had to learn that humans needed sleep.'

He smiled gently and then stroked Nanami's cheek, his eyes soft before he gently sighed out weakly and pulled her close. They would soon be leaving the shrine; to start their lives and live elsewhere; but he knew Nanami would be right beside him. Happy as can be through it all.

And maybe they would come back one day; secretly he hoped so. He wanted to; but he was also excited as he leaned his head against hers and then slightly closed his eyes. He breathed out gently and winced as the heavy feeling in hs chest suddenly lifted when he fell asleep.'

Only when he did Nanami stirred and slightly opened her eyes before smiling gently and tucking some hair out of his eyes; She paused but smiled gently as she nuzzled him and closed her eyes once more,

" Good night Tomoe..' She whsipered but was not answered as the once, fox demon, slept peacefully for the first time..'

 _Yeah..._

 _Their promise would and will always stay standing.'_


End file.
